This invention relates to a drenching gun, and specifically a drenching gun for administering fluids to livestock.
Drenching guns are used to deliver a dosage of drench or fluid usually to the mouth of a beast, such as a cow or horse. Often times during the administering of the drench to the animal, the drenching gun is subjected to stress resulting from the animal tossing its head or other movement of the animal.
Present drenching guns comprise a handle and cylinder adapted to deliver a quantity of drench solution to a nozzle at the end of the device. The nozzle has one end inserted in an outlet end of the cylinder, and includes a discharge end at the end of a long nozzle tube. The nozzle tube is usually bent at the discharge end to a desired angle for administering the fluid to the animal. Considerable stress occurs at the connection between the nozzle and the cylinder, and this often results in breakage of the cylinder.
Present devices utilize two sets of valves, both of which are contained within the cylinder. These two valves in present devices are separate from and not part of the nozzle tube which is attached to the cylinder.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved drenching gun.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved drenching gun which provides more substantial attachment of the nozzle to the handle and cylinder of the device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a drenching gun which includes means for preventing the rotation of the nozzle relative to the cylinder during the use of the device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a drenching gun having a nozzle tube which has incorporated therein an integral valve for insertion into the cylinder of the drenching gun.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved drenching gun which is sturdier and more capable of withstanding forces encountered during the tossing of the animal's head or other movement of the animal.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved drenching gun which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.